Colours of Love
by IWLTxo
Summary: James and Lily. Lily and James. It was written in the stars, long before even they knew. They were destined for each other. Two-part one shot, where James proposes and him and Lily get married.
1. How Not to Propose

_Warnings: Foul language and mentions of sex._

* * *

_xoxo_

_~ The Proposal ~_

"How do you go about proposing to someone?" James abruptly asks, looking up to meet the piercing silver eyes of his best friend. They are sitting opposite each other, throwing a quaffle back and forth. James is currently dressed in his _Abercrombie & Fitch _pyjamas, hair mused from a Quidditch match with his best friend.

Sirius shrugs, his miniature ponytail bobbing as he bounces up and down in his seat. "I don't know, I'm never going to get married, am I? No. I'm going to stay a macho, manly stud; single for the rest of my life, into drugs and rock'n'roll, threesomes on Saturdays, that sort of thing." Then he breaks into a smile. "Ooh. I get it."

"Really?" James says, frowning and shaking his head. He decides to change the subject, not ready for the inevitable teasing sure to commence. "What's happened between you and Taten?"

The handsome man really does have the attention span of a goldfish, James thinks, as Sirius answers his question. "I dumped her. She's getting really clingy. And I want to try something new. You know, a new girl to play around with."

The bespectacled Marauder starts shaking his head even harder. "You're in love with Rose. You have tattoos dedicated to her covering your body, you dumb git; you'll get back together. Just like you always do."

Sirius shrugs. "I want to try this lone wolf thing for just a few weeks longer. Then I'll apologise, we'll have mind blowing sex and she'll move back in with me. Or rather, she'll just spend more time at mine than at hers."

James laughs, standing up and walking over to the cabinet. They're in the Potter Manor's lounge right now, enjoying autumn and the beauty the season brings with it. The air is pleasantly chilly and the windows are half open, sending a pleasant draft into the huge family lounge.

"But really James, what's this about a proposal? You wanna marry Lils?"

James smiles softly; even the sound of her name makes him happy. He throws a can of beer to Sirius and watches his friend pluck it from the air and crack it open.

"I want her forever, Padfoot. What d'you think?"

"About proposing? I've been with Rose longer than you've been with Lily and I'm never gonna propose to that crazy bitch."

"Because you and her would never work. But I'm serious, Padfoot. I love her so much." James says, gulping down the beer.

"She's worth it." Sirius says. "You should propose to her if you think you're ready. But school just finished, give it time. You've only been together a year."

"And yet I can't bare the thought of another second without her. Her parents won't let her move in with me if she's not married first."

"Then fuck it, marry the sexy redhead-"

"Oi!" James laughs.

There's a knock on the door and James stands up, running a hand through his hair and sighing shakily. "That's probably her. Do I propose now?"

"No, you crazy bastard. Wait, do you even have a ring?" When James blushes shyly, Sirius bursts out into laughter. "You really are fucked up. No, no. Make it romantic."

"Right, and this is coming from Sirius Black, playboy and shagger-extraordinaire? Who has a policy of PANTS DOWN, WILLY OUT?"

Sirius at least has the courtesy to blush a little. "Not all the time. Not with Rose."

James raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, with Rose you're policy is just WILLY OUT. No PANTS DOWN or anything."

Sirius sticks out his tongue. "Me and Rose have this raw animalistic passion between us, we don't have the time to indulge in little time wasting activities like taking our clothes off."

The doorbell rings again and the very handsome young man cocks his head. "Don't leave your woman waiting any longer."

James nods and sets his almost-full can of beer down on the glass coffee table. As soon as he opens the door, he almost falls back when someone runs into him.

"Rose!" He moans, cradling his assaulted arm.

"Where is he?" She growls, golden hair swishing around her and green eyes cackling with electricity. She is angry. Angrier than angry.

James decides he needs to protect his friend. Rose is in one of her moods and Sirius definitely does not deserve to face her wrath right now, even though he's been a complete bastard to Rose. "He's not here."

"He's not at his apartment, so he's got to be here!" She growls, taking out her wand and pointing it at James. "I'll hex your balls off if you don't tell me."

James gulps. He considers giving his friend up, deciding that his balls are way more important than his best friend, but then the manor is filled with a loud and resonant crack as Sirius apparates right next to her. "Hey, baby!" He says, leaning forward to kiss her.

But Rose has other ideas. She moves back and slaps him hard, so hard his face whips around. Sirius winces and licks his now bleeding lip.

"Crazy bitch," he huffs. Then he steps closer to her, holding his arms out. "Come on Rose, I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "No. You're not. You're not even a tiny bit sorry."

Then she grabs a hold of his arm and drags him out of the house, where they can both disapparate.

And with a crack, Rose takes them to an unknown destination. Probably to an alley where they'll make up over a joint and some steamy hot sex.

James shrugs and closes the door. But moments later there's a knock. He throws it open and sees Lily.

She's wearing a long green dress with a cardigan to keep her warm. Her hair is arranged in a high messy bun and her cheeks glow golden with the slight tan she acquired in France.

"James," she breathes, leaning forward to kiss him. He's in a trance. He's never seen someone so beautiful before. Her lips meet his in a brief kiss but she moves away when he's unresponsive. Lily looks at him; at his wide eyes and open mouth.

"What?" She asks after seconds of silence.

"Marry me." He blurts out. Then he winces, not unlike Sirius's wince when Rose slapped him earlier.

"What?" Lily asks again, though this time her voice is high pitched and slightly hysterical.

She hesitantly steps into the enormous house and closes the door behind her.

"Are you drunk James?" She asks when he leads her to the main lounge. Lily sees the two cans of beer on the table and shakes her head. That's all the proof she needs. She sighs angrily.

"No, one of them is Sirius's! I swear. And mine's practically full."

Lily sits down, kicking her dolly shoes off and sighing. "Where is the mangy mutt then? I haven't seen him for a few days." She asks, running a hand over her tired face.

"Rose disapparated them out of here. After slapping his face really hard of course."

Lily laughs despite herself. "Bless him and his beautiful face."

"Lily..."

"You aren't serious, are you?" She asks, biting her bottom lip in worry. James suddenly wishes he can kiss her bottom lip and take it between his teeth. His finger reaches out on its own accord to smooth the frown lines on either side of her mouth.

"I love you." He says simply.

"I love you," she smiles as she pulls him closer, running a hand through his mused hair. "You really want to marry me?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

She shakes her head and leans up to steal a sweet quick kiss. "You're insane." Lily says.

"Hmm," he hums, covering her body with his own and moving the pillows out of the way. He attacks her lips and sucks the pulse point on her neck.

"I can definitely say this isn't what I expected a Marauder proposal to be like. I expected fireworks, dancing gremlins, naked veelas and Sirius pole-dancing." She says into his hair, moaning when his hands wander.

"I haven't even gotten you a ring yet," James admits, blushing when she shakes her head and giggles.

"Wow James. I can safely say this is definitely not the proposal I expected. I didn't even expect a proposal. Considering you're still in your pyjamas and look like you just rolled out of bed."

"Shut up!" He laughs. "It's ten o'clock. A perfectly reasonable time to be in your PJs and drink beer."

They kiss lazily for a while, the only noise being the cackling flames, the sound of their pants and their lips meeting in a battle of dominance.

"Okay." Lily says after a while. "Alright. I'll marry you."

James frowns. "You could at least sound more enthusiastic about it. Like when we're having sex and you're positively screaming for it-"

"Well you haven't given me a ring or anything! Obviously I'm not going to be dancing with joy! I mean ... I- I like the idea of marrying you."

James mutters something under his breath. But when Lily asks him to repeat, he simply says, "You're so beautiful."

They smile at each other.

And two weeks later when they're simply taking a romantic stroll through the Wizarding Park, a group of gremlins hop by, and half-naked veelas are chasing each other and fireworks cackle and explode in the sky spelling out, "MARRY ME LILY!"

This time, James concludes, Lily is definitely amused and enthusiastic and satisfied. He slips the enormous Potter ring onto her finger, worth thousands and thousands of galleons. It looks dazzling on her.

Lily lets out a gloriously sweet laugh and starts nodding, leaning into her future husband's touch.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you." She says, turning to wind her fingers through his hair and kiss him as hard as she can.

And though Sirius isn't stripping or pole dancing, he whizzes by on his bike, girlfriend holding tight onto him and some champagne fizzing all over the place.

"Yes," James thinks, "this is how I want to spend the rest of my life."

He presses his lips against Lily's again. "Come on," he says when he spots Remus and Sirius play fighting. "Let's have sex."

_xoxo_

* * *

_A/N:__ This was great fun to write, I hope you've all enjoyed it. I think this is how James would propose, he's too impulsive to really plan it out. __**Please**__ review and favourite!_

_Have a great day, cheers!_


	2. Wedding to Remember

_Disclaimer; I only own the OCs, and the plot._

_A/N: I'd like to say that at first this fanfic was supposed to be a one-shot, but I thought I'd add this Missing Moment to it._

_Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review! Btw if you leave a review with an idea about the Marauders (as long as it centers around James and Sirius, though I won't mind Remus) then I wouldn't mind making it a chapter. But I'll have to like the idea of course :D_

_Thank you and take care!_

_Sofia xx_

* * *

_xoxo_

It was a large hall, with small round tables comfortably littering the vast hall. There was a space cleared in the centre were friends and couples, children and parents and even people alone were dancing to the jazzy band playing on a tall stage that stood at the front.

The hall was decorated elegantly with banners flickering between lavender and gold as they read proudly _'Lily & James'_. It was a beautiful ceremony with such a group of diverse people all together; the Order members, old school friends, some Aurors and Healers - a bit of everyone.

James held Lily in his arms as they took to the dance floor for the third time, now a married couple. It was a large wedding, with about two hundred guests. Emanuelle was not far from Lily and James, scowling at Remus who tried adamantly to avoid her eyes. Peter was quiet and cautious, gnawing on his nails whilst Sirius ...

Sirius was already drunk and dancing wildly in front of a camera, a carefree and excruciatingly handsome expression on his face as it snapped away. Some girls (old but good acquaintances of Lily's) were watching him lustfully but Sirius wasn't interested, he already had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who had disappeared no doubt to cheat on him for the millionth time.

Or maybe to weep. She had been after all James's first love, just like he had been hers. And despite the months and months the pair had been going out, Lily was always an ever-fixed thought in his subconscious. He'd been in love with Lily since third year. He'd just never had the balls to tell her, and when he did in fifth year she made a fool of him. But his best friend and now best man, had come to fix everything and cheered him up time after time.

James knew he owed Sirius everything. Without him, James would have nothing, he would _be _nothing.

When Sirius saw the happy couple, he hurried over to them but he tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor, sprawled and giggling ridiculously loud. James laughed half-heartedly, rushing over to aid his friend, looking around to make sure no one saw but of course, everyone saw. Who hadn't been watching Sirius's wild jig? Or his beautiful smile?

'Up you get Pads, gimme a hug mate,' James joked, pulling his friend to his feet.

They embraced for a long time, in which Sirius placed a soft kiss on James's mouth, who pushed him away and started laughing hysterically, wiping his mouth furiously. 'Your girlfriend is over there you damn fag!' He almost screamed.

Sirius frowned and scratching his head. He opened his arms and James sighed as he embraced the drunken handsome man for a second time, resting his chin on top of Sirius's raven crown. 'Why're you such a flirtatious drunk Pads? Huh? Why?'

Sirius was giggling though. ''Cos you ... look sexy! It's jus' ... I'm so happy for ya',' he breathed. 'I hope me an' Rose ... Me an' Rose have summat close to you an' Lily.'

James grinned. 'You will mate. Maybe not with her but you will, I know you will. Now, let's take a pretty picture for the camera eh?' Sirius nodded mutely, his expression taking on that of a dazed and confused man.

They both looked very handsome. James was wearing black dress robes over a crisp white shirt completed with a lily clipped to his breast pocket. His hair was still as wild and untameable as it had been in Hogwarts but it appeared roggish and charming. His face was ecstatic as he beamed at the camera, an arm around his friend's shoulders.

Sirius himself was wearing grey dress robes, and for once did not outshine James, but still remained excruciatingly beautiful. His hair was slicked back but coming loose and his skin had the remnants of a tan that he had acquired in Italy a few weeks ago. His eyes sparkled radiantly and his drunken grin lit up the camera.

They took a few more proud pictures together before James dashed off to save Lily from indulging herself in a dance with Peter, who was uncoordinated and would most likely stomp her tiny toes off.

He wrapped his arms around Lily from behind and kissed her neck and her jaw. Then he winked at Peter who grinned back, and he rotated his wife to look at her face.

'You look so handsome,' Lily said as she smoothed his hair, more to simply do it rather than to expect his hair to flatten. 'My handsome husband.' She whispered, dropping her head and resting it on his shoulder. But James had other ideas.

'You think I look good?' He asked. 'What about you? I've never seen someone so ... so beautiful, someone so radiant. I've never been more in love with you in my life.'

James rested his forehead on hers and pressed his warm soft lips to Lily's. Her arms were around his neck and his hands resting delicately on her waist as they swayed to the music, kissing lazily. The cameras flashed but the couple paid them no heed. They had eyes only for each other. They could hear 'aw's and 'ah's as friends and family watched, but the couple could only hear the sounds of their lips and tongues moulding together. They were so consumed in love they felt like they could drown in it.

James kissed her nose and her forehead, her cheek and her jaw, and her lips, oh how he kissed her lips! She hummed as she took charge, kissing him fervently back. The music slowed down and so did they.

He was whispering against her lips the same words over and over, 'I love you, I love you,'. Lily wanted to tell him she'd never been so in love with him like she was now.

She didn't care that her family were a little disappointed that she was getting married at nineteen. She didn't care that her sister wasn't talking to her, or that Rose was here and probably going to mess something up. All she could think about was the man holding her, the man she held, the man staring into her eyes and telling her she was so beautiful. And Lily believed she was beautiful, because he made it feel so true.

She couldn't wait to start a family with him. Have ten kids and grow old. But that wasn't realistic of course. They'd already faced Lord Voldemort once, and he wasn't happy with them. He wasn't happy at all. The war was raging. They were barely managing to hold on. She wanted to have a kid now.

'I want a baby,' she whispered against his lips before pecking them again. 'I want a baby now.' Lily breathed.

James pulled away and held her at arms length. He regarded her thoroughly, her unwavering and loving and resolute look. He knew she was serious. James exhaled softly and closed his eyes for a moment. He envisioned having a child with her, having a family. And with the war waging on, it needed to be sooner rather than later.

'Of course,' he whispered. 'I want one too.' He replied before grinning widely.

They stayed like that for a while, ignoring all the couples and friends dancing around them, though they did stop for a second to watch Remus and Sirius doing an excellent waltz together. Sirius could almost pass for a girl from behind.

Peter and Rose were laughing and jigging to the music together and Emanuelle was getting bucket loads of attention from some younger and older batchelors. She seemed unaffected, instead watching Remus bitterly. So she still had some lingering feelings for him. Bless her. Well it was too late, Remus had refused to tell her his secret, Emanuelle grew jealous and angry and they had broken up only last year. It was sad. The Marauders tried to talk Remus into telling her but he refused; he didn't want the only girl to ever love him being repulsed by his very being.

'D'you want a drink Lily?' James asked. She nodded as he ambled off to get some champagne, stopping to talk to a few friends and engaging himself in a long and amusing conversation with Frank and Moody.

Lily felt arms slink around her after a few minutes of smiling at friends and patiently waiting for her husband. She turned to see Sirius who was grinning radiantly at her, his hair coming a bit loose and giving him a wild, reckless look.

Lily laughed and pinched his cheek. 'Padfoot, how're you enjoying the wedding?' She asked patiently, watching him grin drunkenly.

'Err,' he slurred, then he winked, 'it's brillian' babe, never bin ta' bettah weddin',' Sirius managed to say, though Lily barely understood. He kept his arms around her and started dancing slowly despite the jazziness of the music. Lily succumbed and laughed with him, grinning when he tried to kiss her forehead and instead kissed her eye. He was so drunk she was worried he'd fall over and take her down with him.

The cameras snapped the happy pair of friends dancing and many people smiled, amused at Sirius's confusion and his antics.

'So happy for ya' Lily,' Sirius said after a few minutes of dancing with his new sister-in-law. 'So happy, never bin prouder for Jamie too!'

Lily stroked his cheek and kissed it hastily. 'I know darling, I know. And I thank you. So much.'

He kissed her cheek lingeringly, more because he didn't really understand what was going on rather than any intent for romance. 'Love you-'

'Oi!' James shouted mockingly, attracting the attention of everyone. 'Get off my wife you drunken beast!' He said from behind Sirius, who turned around and winked at James.

'Prongsey, missed ya so much babe,' Sirius slurred, ignoring the amused laughs of everyone.

James pulled Sirius roughly from Lily, who ended up stumbling and almost falling (though thanks to Remus he didn't land on his face).

'Never touch my wife again, foul beast!' James declared, wrapping his arms around her and shielding her smaller shorter body with his own.

'Fuck off-'

'Language Pads!' Remus warned him, barely managing to talk and stand properly. 'Let's go get some fresh air.'

'Kay babe,' Sirius said, stumbling because of the momentary blindness the camera caused him as it snapped away.

The two wild and drunk Marauders wondered off, and as the new married couple laughed, Emanuelle hurried after them to make sure they were okay. She looked radiant herself in a skin tight periwinkle dress that skimmed her ankles. It had a slit on the side and her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. No wonder no one could keep their eyes off her.

But if there was a competition on who stole the eyes of anyone around, it was Lily. Her dress was the palest lavender only a woman would notice. Her hair was bright like flames and wasn't straight like Emanuelle's but instead curled and twirled down to her breasts. Her make up was neutral and natural, emphasising her naturally long eyelashes and her sweet full lips.

'I love you,' James whispered so quietly it was almost as though she wasn't suppose to hear. He sighed gently as she nuzzled his neck. 'I've never been so happy,' he said. 'This is the best day of my life-'

'Yet.' Lily grinned, nipping his nose with her teeth. 'The best day yet. You haven't even experienced half the Lily-ride yet.'

James threw back his head and laughed. This was the reason he loved Lily so much. She was everything he wanted and needed in his life. She was a friend first and foremost. He would never forget the days he discovered every aspect of her personality that she let him see. Lily didn't turn out to be the innocent, friendly (to everyone with the exception of the Marauders) and studious girl he had first thought.

Lily was wild and fun, she was hilarious and caring. And for her friends? She was protective and brave. Lily was the epitome of what a true Gryffindor was. But she had the ambition of a Slytherin, the intelligence and wisdom of a Ravenclaw and the kindness and altruism of a Hufflepuff.

He loved her more than life itself. James had never felt like this before. Sure, he loved his family with every fibre of his being. And he loved the Marauders more than anyone could comprehend; he would die for them. But with Lily? She was the one he needed to keep going. Lily was perfect.

'Aw baby,' she whispered. James realised he had spoken out loud but he didn't mind. He pressed his lips to hers.

'Come on, let's go dance with your parents. I'm sure they're feeling very left out and alone.'

Lily grinned. 'I think you should check that your friends are okay first. Remus and Sirius had _quite _a lot to drink. _And when I say "quite" James ..._'

James chuckled and nodded, pecking her forehead. 'Okay, let me find Peter. I'm not approaching a drunk Remus and Sirius alone, not on the best day of my life. It's hard enough dealing with one drunken Marauder...'

Lily snickered and noticed the two champagne glasses hovering besides them for the first time. She took her glass and sipped the fuzzy, pleasant gold liquid. 'Oh, get out of here. I'm going to have something to eat-'

James shook his head. 'The Prewetts are there! I don't want them eyeing my beautiful wife, god you're so beautiful.'

Lily didn't know whether she should feel touched or insulted. She instead opted to chuckle. 'Get out of here babe. I'm sure I can protect myself from two gingers-'

'Two wild gingers. Two flirtatious, naughty wild fucked up gingers.'

Lily quietened him with a hasty but warm kiss. 'I love you. Come back soon. I want to show off my gorgeous husband.'

His smile was almost shy; who would have known? A modest James Potter? Never!

'I wish my Father was here.' He said sadly. 'My ol' mummy looks okay though, right?'

They turned to look at James's Mother. She was very pretty and stripped back, with a pale face and a nostalgic expression. She sat with Lily's parents and at that moment seemed to be staring off into the distance, a sad smile on her pretty pale face. Though she had recovered, she still seemed to be weak from the illness that had kept her bed-ridden for two months.

'She looks...' Lily didn't know what else to say so instead she kissed the hand she was holding, looking at the ring James wore for a moment.

'She looks sad. I knew she shouldn't have come, she's still so sick and weak.' His voice was so soft and filled with pain Lily panicked for a moment.

'Go on James,' Lily urged, trying to stop the mood of his she knew was approaching. 'Go find your friends. And then we can eat together and sit with our parents, okay?'

'Okay.' He said quietly.

'I love you.'

James smiled. He knew he would never get tired of hearing her say that. 'I know.' James replied in a soft and low voice, he touched her lip with his thumb and then lifted her chin to look into those emerald pools he had grown to love more than anything else. 'I love you more.'

* * *

_A/N: I hate sappy chapters like this but I really wanted to try it. I'm sorry if you found it too overbearing, I tried to add some entertainment to it. **His Two Paths** is no where near as sappy as this, so if you still haven't seen it then check it out, seeing as this is sort of a Missing Moment to it. I promise you'll like it!_

_Review? Pleaseee!_


End file.
